Golden Age Vendetta Alter
For the rogue by the same name, see Vendetta. Personality Zirna is a rather quiet girl; She doesn’t speak much and keeps to herself. She’s often portrayed as a sweet, caring girl that sees the best in the world. Zirna doesn’t believe in the evils and dangers the world holds. She knows everyone can be good and walk on the right path, all they need is a little guidance… Zirna is not easily shaken, due towards her rough childhood. She hopes no one has to endure what she had to go through and help those that are undergoing or been in her position. When it comes to loyalty and serving under a person, Zirna is obedient depending on the depth of the relationship. The closer you are to Zirna, the more loyal she is. One the other hand, this might just be an act… Backstory In an gloomy, runned down apartment building, a child spends another day alone. Zirna grew up confined within the walls of her house. The sun has never embraced the child, giving her a pale complexion. She was always taught to remain quiet and never speak unless someone was addressing her. Zirna wasn’t allowed to make any sudden noises, she spoke an average of 100 words each day… To speed up the time, the child would read from the books or watch a show the TV displayed. Zirna only connection and knowledge to the unknown… The only interaction Zirna received; her father-often abuse and neglecting her existence, The Doctor-visited Zirna weekly, and formed a stronger relationship with the lonely child. For some reason, Zirna was visited by a doctor every week. The Doctor was a kind, gentleman; he brought Zirna sweets and new books every visit after her shot. The shot contained a boiling hot liquid that tickled Zirna with agony each time she got it. Eventually, Zirna built up an immunity to the pain. The reason and sole purpose for the shot was unknown until, the effects started working. Zirna noticed her hair shifting a different colour, her once ginger hair and bright green eyes being replaced by a dull, pale colour. The moonstones within the house also seemed to react oddly with Zirna, she noticed she was able to manipulate the stone… This accomplishment got the Doctor and her father excited. Their experiment, complete. Zirna’s powers granted her access to the outside world. The mysterious lands outside the gloomy walls of the lonely house. Her first destination; the underground market. After a few days of preparing Zirna, making her a little more ‘presentable’... She was auctioned off to someone else… Her new home decided to make use of the nine year-old’s power. They used the rest of her childhood, morphing and sculpting a perfect weapon to defend and protect their valuables. As the years passed, Zirna was able to gain a respectable role within the household. Becoming one of their most trusted bodyguard. One day, Zirna was out performing one of the household task. Upon return, she was notified that the family was killed by an infamous assassin, the rage and hate boiled up within her. Zirna vowed to find the killer and avenge the people she referred to as a real family. Resources Zirna has 1,000 on hand. She lives in a small apartment. Zirna also has a motorcycle… She works at a small cafe as a waiter. Equipment/Weaponry Pocket knife, camera Specializations Zirna is skilled in krav maga. She can also do daily household chores such as, cleaning, cooking, and sewing(etc.). Zirna’s aim is also extremely accurate when it comes to throwing items. Quirk Moonstone Zirna’s power is fueled by her amulet, ring, and bracelets(made of moonstone). This moonstone must be pure moonstone, nothing but the best or her power will not work(this means she cannot enter a jewelry store and purchase moonstone for her power). With this, she’s able to conjure up weapons for her use. It takes Zirna 1 turn to fully conjure up a complete and usable weapon for her disposal. If she wishes to change its form, it will take 1 turns to change into the next weapon, during this phase Zirna as no weapon since it is transforming. Zirna can only use a combination of: Amulet and ring(duo). Bracelet(solo) With Zirna’s amulet, she is able to conjure up one-handed weapons or a bow(x1)… With her ring, she’s able to conjure arrows, small throwing knives, etc. It takes 3 hours to recharge. (x5 per turn || x50 per rp )... With her bracelet, she’s only able to conjure dual daggers or double chakrams. Each item Zirna can control telepathically, it takes 1 turns for the item to return to her if she were to throw it-the weapons can travel up to 30 m/s max going to a target, and 50 m/s returning back to Zirna. Versatility Zirna is able to switch back and forth from long range, midrange, and melee attacks. Its useful when the situation changes. Example Situation A: Zirna uses her amulet and ring. She can conjure up an one-handed weapon or a bow with a few arrows(from the ring..) If the situation happens to change, Zirna will have to wait 1 turn before her new weapon is complete. During this period of time, she is unarmed and exposed, unable to attack back. Situation B: Now, Zirna can only use the bracelets. Which means, dual daggers or chakrams. If she threw it at target A it will travel 30 m/s. After one full turn, the weapon will travel back at 50 m/s. Category:Golden Age OC Category:Golden Age OC Villains Category:Golden Age Villains Category:All Characters Category:Retired